


Sans/Lorona :: A Beautiful Feeling

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Written for People [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sans is a Goblin Boi, Shitty Puns, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: There's just something about him. Something that gets your blood boiling in the best possible way... but, wait, he's acting strangely. Could there be something going on with him? Not that you mind. The sex is even more amazing than usual, and the food is good, so what's there to complain about?In which Sans and Lorona (female OC of Capt. Ladypants) casually start exploring a bit and delving into the new feelings and new sensations. Maybe this won't be so bad afterall?





	Sans/Lorona :: A Beautiful Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you, first of all, to the lovely Capt Ladypants (asimplesmutpeddler.tumblr.com) for asking me to write a piece with her amazing Lorona and our favorite garbage boi Sans Undertale. The request was sex that led into a fluffy first date, so hey, I hope I did a good job of filling that prompt for you! This piece took me a little bit but it was fun to work on, and it makes me so so happy to hear that I've done good work on my commissions! (Or on anything, really. Praise the Brit. Pls.)
> 
> If you're interested in asking me for a writing piece, message me at my Tumblr (life-sans-sin.tumblr.com) or on Discord (Brit#6468).
> 
> Thank you for reading thus far, and I hope you enjoy!!

“looks to me like these labels don’t  _ matcha _ .” Sans’ voice came from behind the counter, where he stood mixing and matching labels, and even writing new, punny ones for the different tea blends you sold at your little shop.

You felt a flutter in your tummy, like the butterflies’ wings that you’d heard so much about. So cliche in its meaning that you wanted with all of your might to ignore it. Yet you couldn’t, simply because there he was again, with that stupid lazy grin, half-assedly doing the work that you knew you’d have to go back and do over so it was done properly. Sometimes it felt like he did this on purpose, trying to rile you up… and sometimes you were right.

“Sans.” You say his name clearly, with just enough emphasis on it to draw his attention. You walk over to where he stood, rearranging the teas and writing stupid little punny cards to put over the real name displays, and put a hand on your hip. Your other hand splays out against the side of your thigh, and he seems to take notice to that more than your tone of voice.

“wassup buttercup?” he asks, popping the ‘p’ at the end of buttercup somehow, despite lacking real lips to do so. You chalk it up to it just being how he is and try not to think any more about it. He turns to continue what he’s doing, but you stop him with a hand tucked under his chin. He flinches, barely any movement at all, really, but you notice it regardless and turn his head to look back at you.

Pressing your lips against his cheek, you leave a little mark of lipstick that you raise your hand to wipe away. You’re not quite sure how you wanna tell him that you wanna ride his bones until you both can’t move, but you know that you wanna do it soon. The store was closed, and you were really just killing time until Sans would clock out and go home, so… why not have a little fun while you were here?

The blinds were drawn, the doors locked, and the lights in the main area were mostly shut off. No one would be privy to your activities except the two of you… Well, that is, if you could convince him to stay a little later than usual.

Before you can even open your mouth to speak, there’s a hard, bony hand wrapped around your wrist, pulling it away from his face and down by your hip. He was gentle enough to not bruise you, thankfully, but it was still enough force that you couldn’t fight against it. And then there was that thrill again, that little flutter in your lower abdomen that made you realize just how strong he was, how he could really hurt you if he so chose. Instead of giving in, though, you just leaned in close, voice practically a whisper.

“You labeled the black teas wrong… again.”

He cocked a browbone and chuckled, a deep, low sound that sent a shiver all through you. “my bad,” he said simply, releasing his hold on your wrist and stepping closer, putting a hand on the counter behind you, closing you in. “guess this really isn’t my for- _ tea _ .”

“Ugh.”

“ _ chai _ as I might, I just can’t get it right.”

“Why do you do the things you do--”

“so how about i do somethin’ we both know i can get right?”

That was your warning before bony ‘lips’ pressed against yours, molding and moving with yours as you kissed him. His hands found their way onto your hips, holding and squeezing the flesh there, almost as if he were trying to feel your skeletal structure through the skin and tissue. With nowhere else to put them, your arms wrap around his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. He growls low in his throat as you press yourself fully up against him, and you give a little shimmy against him to try and persuade him.

“my place or yours?” he asks, the magic words, and you feel yourself smiling even though you’re still kissing. When you break apart to breathe, you look at his lipstick covered face and breathlessly reply.

“Mine.”

  
  
  


Taking a shortcut is a strange sensation, but not one you’ve never felt before. Besides, you don’t have much time to linger on those thoughts when he’s suddenly upon you again, pressing up into you and kissing at your neck and jawline. You’re not used to him taking so much initiative, so it’s almost a little overwhelming when his hands raise from your hips to your breasts, thumbing over your clothed nipples and squeezing the globes of flesh. You let your head fall to one side, closing your eye and just enjoying the little shocks of pleasure his actions give you.

“hey.” His voice coming from the side of your neck garners your attention, and you open your eye a fraction to look at him. You giggle when you see him looking at you so heatedly, especially with the lipstick smeared across his teeth and cheek. A quick swat to your thigh puts a stop to that, though you do continue to smirk at him. “i ain’t doin’ this all by m’self.” Oh, so he wanted you to participate? You contemplated making him beg...but you’d never. You know that he is far better at making you beg than the other way around. So instead, you clip short a little laugh and lean down to press a kiss to his lips, tongue sliding out to meet his, already conjured and ready for you.

That wasn’t the only thing he conjured, you realize as he presses his body completely up against yours, trapping you between him and the wall. Your hands land on his shoulders, scratching lightly at the bone there as you feel his fully formed cock press against your thigh. It was cooler than your body heat, but the thickness was already something you were anticipating eagerly. It felt even thicker than the last time… you wondered if you’d be able to take it easily. Either way, you were more than up to the challenge, if the way your pussy clenched around the air had anything to say about it.

You slide your hands around and scratch over his ribs through his t-shirt, going straight into his shorts for your prize. He sucks in a breath when your fingers encircle his cock, and holy shit, you were right. This one was thicker… your mouth practically watered at the thought.

“couldn’t wait, huh?” he teased, and you had little to say as you gave his cock a gentle squeeze around the base, sliding your fingertips along his length. He shuddered, bones quaking silently. “shit, ‘rona.” Shaking himself from his distracting thoughts and sensations, he turned and tossed you gently onto the mattress of your bed. You hardly had any time to recover before you felt your skirt being pushed up, bunching up around your hips as he slipped under it. And it really was so ridiculous, seeing his skull’s silhouette through the fabric of your long skirt, but you couldn’t bring yourself to laugh because he slid two fingers past your panties to dip straight into your core. You threw your head back and groaned as he pulled his fingers away, no doubt tasting you on them, like he always tended to. A low, rumbling growl emanated from beneath your skirt and that was your only real warning before your panties were pulled to one side.

“Ah! Sans--”

His conjured tongue felt so different from a human tongue, but you didn’t find yourself missing the difference at all with the way he pressed it to your clit, rubbing circles on it before dipping lower to thrust into your cunt. He hummed against you and chuckled, and your legs spread wider to give him more room to work with.

“that’s a good girl, now just hold real still…” he cooed at you seconds before he thrust two of his fingers deep into your cunt, curling them upward while his tongue pressed and prodded at the hood of your clit. You moaned, back of your head pressing hard against the mattress as you arched, wiggling your hips to get closer to the source of your pleasure. You most certainly were not holding still, but you couldn’t help yourself. The way the magic of his tongue sparked and practically vibrated against your skin was just too much for you to behave yourself.

You hollar, a moan so loud and sudden that it startles you both, if the way his head bobbing up from under your skirt gives any indication. Another growl and he throws himself into pleasuring you, more so than usual, and it’s so strange yet welcomed that you find your orgasm approaching you with an embarrassing swiftness. Your arms move from holding yourself up on your elbows to reach for him, hands scrambling for purchase on his skirt-covered skull, pulling him in closer. A particularly well-timed curve of his fingers inside you and his tongue around your clit has you seeing stars, the spring in your gut bursting as you let out a keening moan. He rips his fingers from you and laps at your cunt, hands holding your thighs apart as he pushes you through your orgasm into overstimulation. Your legs tremble in his grip and you draw in a sharp breath, breathing out a whine.

“S-Sanssss~” You manage to pull his mouth away from your pussy and move your skirt aside just in time to catch his sinfully thick tongue licking up every single trace of you on his face. You feel that warmth rekindling in your belly already, and you sigh blissfully.

“damn... that hit the spot.”

“Not yet for me,” you chuckle, patting the bed next to you. “Care to hit up my spot?” You eye his shorts, which already have a spot of precum on the front, and you lick your lips. What you wouldn’t give to taste that… but clearly Sans has other plans, because, with a snap of his fingers, you felt that weird, tingling lifting and falling sensation as you were moved up off of the bed, hovering just a couple feet over it.

“welllllll i was gonna go do something else, but…” He thumbs down the edge of his shorts, and his cock sprang free, bobbing slightly. The bulbous head glistened with enough precum to make your mouth water. “...i suppose i can placate you just this once.”

Just this once, he says. As if you two hadn’t been fucking on and off for the better part of the last six months.

You watch, helpless, as he situates himself on the bed, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it to the foot of the bed where it was safer. You then felt yourself being lowered, legs spreading without your control, and soon enough you were on your knees, hovering over the head of his cock. Glancing up at him, you saw how there were beads of sweat clinging to the side of his skull, saw how he just wanted to force you down on him, to feel your wet heat… but he didn’t.

He leans up and gives you a kiss so tender that it surprises you, yet something in your soul squeezes and flutters at the contact. When he pulls away, he looks you in the eye, so close that you can see the thin ring of pale cyan magic around the white lights in his eyes. It does something funny to your insides, makes them squirm and quiver, even more so as he slowly lowers you onto his cock.

The initial penetration isn’t anything new, but somehow, with this intimate eye contact, it’s something more extraordinary. You can see his eye lights tremble and shake, blowing out and becoming more soft, fuzzy. You breathe out a moan and watch as they get larger, taking up nearly a third of the space of his sockets.

What on earth was with him tonight?

“y’feel fuckin’ incredible,” he says, almost sounding like he’s in awe of something, and you feel that heat in your belly grow stronger from the way he’s looking at you.

When he pushes inside of you, it’s slow going, and you feel every single inch of you stretch to accommodate the thick cock he’s made for you. A trembling moan spills past your lips, followed by a muffled curse as you bring a hand up to cover your mouth. He’s quick to grab your wrist, just like he’d done earlier, and pull it away, never once breaking that eye contact. When he hilts inside you, you let out a whine, feeling more filled and more desire than you could really remember ever feeling with him before.

His pace is brutal, slow enough that you can feel the easy slide of him inside you, but hard enough that your tits bounce with every thrust. You try to help but he takes over, hands on your ass to lift you up and push you back down. It was brutal only in the way it thrashes you with pleasure, hitting places you didn’t even know you had and leaving you breathlessly moaning with every little exhale as you panted for breath.

Your chest heaved and your legs trembled on either side of his pelvis, hands moving, scrambling for purchase over his clothed shoulder blades. “Ohhhh shiiiiit…” He breathed a chuckle against your clavicle and increased his speed the slightest bit, his grin strained around the edges.

“fffuck yeah...”

“Sans, I’m-- ah!” A particularly rough thrust has you bouncing, and he chuckled deep in his nonexistent throat.

“you gonna cum, ‘rona?” You can only nod. “...do it. i wanna feel ya cum around my cock.” As he said this, his pace grew even rougher, smooth slides ending in a deep thrust that left you gasping. That gasp broke into a choked moan when his hand moved between your two bodies, tightly circling your clit, and you felt yourself unravel around him. Your back arched sharply and you gripped fistfulls of his shirt, his name leaving your lips in a sharp cry of pleasure. Vaguely you were aware of him grunting, chasing his own end before he finally caught it, slamming you down hard onto his cock and holding you there. Pulses of pleasure washed over you as you began to fall into your afterglow, limbs trembling slightly, and it was only after a few short seconds that you found yourself pulled into his chest.

His fingers carded through your hair, moving your long bangs out from in front of your other, unseeing eye, and you couldn’t help but smile. Whatever it was, something about that was just… magical, in a different sense than either of you were used to. This became apparent when he leaned down to press a kiss to your forehead, freezing there for a moment before pulling away, chuckling.

“...ya want a raisin?” he asked, plucking out one of the tiny dried fruits from the bag of… wait why was there a bag of trail mix on your bedside table?? Before you could really contemplate that, he continued. “no? then…” You had an idea of where this is going... You both spoke at once.

“Then how about a date?”

“...how ‘bout a date?”

You stared at each other, him looking just a touch more surprised than you. You still wanted to ask him where he got that bag of trail mix, but there were more pressing questions to be answered. Leaning down and pressing a kiss to the top of his skull, and giggling when he pressed his face into your tits, you pulled back to look at him, a soft smile on your lips.

“Sure.”

\-----

The park was full of trees and flowers, a space perfect for an artist looking for a nature scene, or perhaps a place for a relaxing walk. It was quiet, with only the sounds of the breeze rustling through the leaves and distant conversation breaking that silence. That’s where the two of you agreed to meet up, at just around lunch time. He’d told you not to eat yet, so there you sat on a park bench, stomach rumbling quietly as you waited.

While you waited, you couldn’t help but wonder at his strange behavior the night before. Not that the sex was bad. If anything, it was probably some of the best you’d had with him. But something about it was different… not in a necessarily bad way, just...different. There was a, dare you say, tenderness there that usually was absent. You weren’t sure how to feel about it… then again, you did agree to go on a date with him. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, having this change come about. Maybe--

“sorry i kept ya.”

You jump slightly, shoulders hunching the slightest bit as you turn toward the voice, and wow, sometimes you really couldn’t stand when he did that. Why couldn’t he walk like a normal person? From the sound of his chuckle, he must’ve read your thoughts through the expression on your face.

“sorry ‘bout that. but i’m not about to walk and get lost.”

It was true enough. The park you’d chosen to meet at was large, and had long, winding trails. It was really more of a nature park than anything, though they did allow picnics… which it looked like you were going to have, if the basket hung off his arm had anything to say about the matter. A smile found its way to your lips unexpectedly, an excitement bubbling in your belly as he continued talking.

“figured ya wouldn’t mind a picnic. though i usually prefer eating out,” he said with a wink, and you chuckled.

“Yes, well, I think it’s a great idea. The picnic, I mean.”

You watch as he sets the basket down and opens the top, pulling out a black and white checkered blanket and snapping his fingers. The blanket unfurled by itself and laid itself out flat, free of wrinkles. The various food items began to float out of the basket as well, and you gave a little clap of approval as a delicious looking sandwich cut into the shape of a sword as well as what looked like a cosmic parfait made their way out and onto the blanket. You took a seat on one edge of the blanket, being careful not to get grass stains on your long skirt, and waited for him to join you before grabbing up one of the sandwiches.

The fillings weren’t very easy to discern just by looking at them… but one bite and your mouth was overflowing with different delicious flavors. And they all complimented each other so well!

“heh, yeah, those legendary heroes are pretty good, huh?” You pause mid-chew and shoot him a look for the pun, but he just holds his hands up and chuckles. “‘m serious, that’s the name. i didn’t make it up.” Eyeing him suspiciously, you take another bite, only to be bombarded with yet another, different flavor of sandwich. It would have been overwhelming if you hadn’t had magical food before.

“It really is good,” you say between bites, swallowing and looking up at the canopy of leaves over you. “And this place is beautiful. You picked well.”

“heh, well, y’know… i’ve been kinda thinkin’ about this place for a while.”

You pause mid-bite. Does that mean he’s been thinking about asking you to come here for a while? Or that he was just thinking about this place in general? ...Probably best not to over-think things. This was Sans, afterall. He plops down onto the blanket next to you (ow, didn’t that hurt his tailbone?) and puts a hand on your knee as he picks up his own sandwich to eat. His thumb rubs small circles on your kneecap through the light material of your skirt, and you feel yourself leaning into him a bit.

All that room on the blanket, and he chose to sit next to you… It felt kind of nice, you had to admit.

“I’ve never had these kinds of things before,” you say as you pick up one of the parfaits, pulling the spoon from inside and licking off the fruity ice creamy goodness. The glass is room temperature against the palm of your hand, yet the contents inside are still deliciously cold… Somehow the mystery of that adds to the excitement, and you smile as you take your first real bite. The star-shaped sprinkles on top add crunch to the creamy softness, and your smile widens.

“everyone’s a fan of the starfaits,” he says, his own grin widening as you chuckle at the name. Did all monsters love puns as much as Sans, or was it a trait specific to him? They must, if they named their food the way they did!

“I can see why,” you say as you take another bite, chewing up the indescribably sweet fruits and sprinkles before swallowing. “They’re delicious!”

There’s a lull where you both sit in the quiet for a few long moments, him rubbing your knee and you eating your starfait. You don’t ask why he isn’t having one, simply because it doesn’t occur to you. You do, however, scoop up a heaping spoonful of ice cream and fruit and sprinkles and hold it out to him. He stares at it for a moment, strangely, and meets your eyes.

“Say ‘aaah’?” It’s a question, because of course he can say no if he wants to, but when he parts his teeth and opens his mouth for it, you feel your own lips parting as you feed him the bite.

He snorts as he chews, and you raise a brow at him. “you opened your mouth when feedin’ me. ‘s cute.”

“Cute…?” The word feels foreign on your tongue, simply because it came from him, and you feel a faint warmth in your cheeks and all throughout your insides. You smile, “If you’re trying to butter me up for something, then I’ll have you know it’s not going to work.”

“ah, damn. i’d try tellin’ ya i’m not, but that’d be a crock.” Oh great, here come more puns. A lot more, if that sly look on his face means anything. To save yourself and your date, you lean over to give him a lingering kiss. When you pull away, you could’ve sworn that his eye lights had been a different shape… but it changed far too quickly for you to be able to tell. His grin is infectious, and your starfait ends up sitting forgotten for a moment as he presses you back into the blanket to lay another kiss on your lips.

His hand on your hip, the other holding himself up on his elbow, is what grounds you, even more than his ‘lips’ on yours. And when he pulls away, you’re left feeling just a bit stunned, again, by how tender of a kiss it was. He chuckles at your awestruck expression leans in to bump his forehead against yours, nasal ridge rubbing gently against the end of your nose.

“yep, yer real cute when you look like that, ‘rona.”

And, just for a minute, you think that maybe this can work for you.

“...but ya looked even cuter last night, cummin’ ‘round my cock,” he mused as his hand dipped lower, sliding underneath you to grab a good hold of your ass. You just lean up and press kisses to the corners of his mouth, chuckling to yourself.

He was an absolute goblin who had too much of a fondness for puns and causing you trouble… but the sex was good. (The sex was great, who were you kidding?) And it was moments like these that had you wondering if maybe this would be okay.

...Yeah, this could definitely work for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought in a comment, if you don't mind, and kudos are always appreciated, too! Lets me know that I'm doing a good job.


End file.
